The invention concerns apparatuses as set forth in the preamble of claim 1, as are known form EP 1 108 204 B1. The known apparatus for measuring forces which are produced by an unbalance of a rotary member, comprises a measuring shaft which is supported in a rotary mounting rotatably about its axis and to which the rotary member is fixed for the measurement operation, and a support means having force measuring sensors for supporting the measuring shaft on a stationary frame, wherein the support means has an intermediate frame on which the measuring shaft is supported in a mounting plane having force measuring sensors and in addition the measuring shaft is supported on the intermediate frame and the intermediate frame on the stationary frame in a respective virtual mounting location formed by support levers.
The known apparatus provides measuring results with high accuracy.